Le fil rouge du destin
by Melody05
Summary: "Les flocons de neige continuent inlassablement leur course silencieuse autour de vous. Ils sont teintés de rouge, rendant un dernier hommage à leur Roi. On dirait une myriade de paillettes scintillantes, donnant à la scène une dimension féerique. Comme si la pluie de diamant rouge formait un rideau idyllique. Encore ce rouge. Ce rouge qui te hante. Ce rouge mortel."


**Bon alors, premier essai sur ce fandom! Danse de la joie! Donc j'ai écrit ça suite à un AMV dont la chanson m'inspirait comme c'est pas permis. Une chanson dont d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas identifié la langue. N'est ce pas Aeli XDDD. Pour ceux que ça intéresse c'est Kolnidur de Jonsi. Donc je préviens, ceci est un écrit suite au dernier épisode donc, gros spoil. Sinon merci Aeliheart pour ton avis et ton aide! Et j'ai envie de dire COMME UN OISEAU TUE PAR UN CHASSEUR TRAGIQUE !  
**

* * *

**Le fil rouge du Destin**

Tu es épuisé. Ton corps est drainé de son énergie. Tu te sens incroyablement faible. Mais ça ne t'étonne pas, après tout tu as combattu corps et âme contre lui. Tu savais que ça ne serait pas une partie aisée. Après tout, vos forces sont quasiment égales. Vos puissances jouent dans la même cour.

Le roi Bleu. Le Roi Rouge. Vous êtes de hommes de pouvoir. Deux hommes à la tête de fidèles vassaux. Vous êtes deux énergies tellement différentes et tellement semblables à la fois. Vous êtes le feu et la glace. L'ombre et la lumière. Mais vous ne pouvez pas exister l'un sans l'autre. Vous êtes liés par vos différences. Tu ne peux briller sans l'ombre.

Ce combat était inévitable. Les éléments avaient tous joués en la faveur de cet instant prédestiné. L'affrontement de deux ennemis. Mais aussi celui de deux amis. Parce que tu sais que tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui.

Mais, quand le meurtrier de Totsuka se met entre vous, tu sais ce qui va se passer. Tu le sais. Parce que tu es le Roi Bleu. Tu le sais parce que lui, il est le Roi Rouge. Deux couleurs opposées. Deux couleurs qui ne se comprennent pas. Et pourtant, lui, tu le comprends. Tu comprends ce qu'il ressent. Un lien invisible tel un fil de soie vous relie l'un à l'autre.

Mais tu ne peux te résoudre à le laisser partir de cette manière. Tu ne veux pas être témoin de cette mort. Tu ne veux pas assister à la destruction de celui avec qui tu n'as jamais su définir ce qui vous liez. Tu ne pourras supporter ce qu'il adviendra après cela.

Seulement tu vois la rage s'emparer de lui. Tu vois la lueur démoniaque de la vengeance tisser sa toile au fond de ses yeux. Tu vois les membres de son corps se contracter sous la colère. Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas l'en empêcher. Il est déjà trop tard pour lui. Trop tard pour vous. Trop tard pour cette vie.

Un élan de démence et de haine le fait alors commettre l'irréparable. Il laisse libre court à toute sa puissance. Une énergie hors du commun te fait reculer quelque peu. Une lueur rouge illumine tous les alentours. L'air est chargé de pouvoir. C'en est étouffant.

Les roues du destin se sont mises en marche. Aucun retour en arrière ne sera désormais possible. Il signe son arrêt de mort. Il tend ses bras au dieu de la mort. Et ce, devant tes yeux. Devant ton être impuissant. Ton cœur s'affole. Le sang afflue à une vitesse phénoménale dans ton corps. Tu es parcouru d'innombrables frissons. Tu entends le sang battre dans tes veines.

Non. Non. Tu ne laisseras pas cela se produire. Tu ne resteras pas simple spectateur d'une tragédie. Tu ne laisseras pas l'épée de Damoclès prendre sa vie, tel un être déchu qui n'a su tenir ses promesses. Tu ne peux pas laisser sa vengeance détruire ce monde. Non. Tu ne peux pas te permettre cela.

Parce qu'il est le Roi Rouge. Le Roi sauvage et indomptable. Parce que tu es le Roi Bleu. Le Roi de la justice et de la sécurité. C'est à toi de mettre un terme à cela. Parce qu'il en a toujours était ainsi. Tu es celui qui met en place les règles. Il est celui qui les transgresse. Tu es celui qui protège. Il est celui qui prend des risques. Alors tu dois l'arrêter. C'est ton devoir. C'est ton destin. C'est à toi de mettre le Roi en échec et mat.

Alors tu brandis ton épée.

Ta lame entame lentement sa course dans sa chair encore chaude. Un coup sec fait jaillir des gerbes de son sang. Son sang si rouge. Rouge comme la haine qui le consumait petit à petit. Rouge, comme vôtre terrible destinée. Rouge, comme sa couleur. Lui, le Roi Rouge.

L'épée disparaît pour ne laisser qu'une fumée pourpre opaque, donnant au ciel des teintes rouge sang. La fumée s'étend, on dirait de l'encre rouge qui lentement coule comme une traînée de larme sanguinolente. La tristesse orne désormais ce ciel aux couleurs de l'aube. Le Destin est en marche.

Cet instant dura une éternité. Le fil qui vous liait se déchire lentement. Tout comme le fil de son destin qui le raccrochait lamentablement à la vie. Mais, il était déjà condamné. Tu le sais. Il avait condamné son être le jour où son ami est mort. Le jour où il avait perdu un être qui devait lui être extrêmement pré 'hui, il abandonnait ce fil déjà effilé pour venger l'âme du défunt.

Et c'est toi qui lui donnais le coup de grâce. C'est toi qui lui ôtais terriblement lentement son dernier souffle de vie. Tu mets fin à la douleur de son âme en même temps qu'à la tienne. Tu découpes enfin le fil du destin qui vous liait. Dans cette dernière attaque, tu lies une toute dernière fois ces couleurs qui vous définissent. Tu fais fusionner le feu et la glace. L'ombre et la lumière.

Les flocons de neige continuent inlassablement leur course silencieuse autour de vous. Ils sont teintés de rouge, rendant un dernier hommage à leur Roi. On dirait une myriade de paillettes scintillantes, donnant à la scène une dimension féerique. Comme si la pluie de diamant rouge formait un rideau idyllique. Encore ce rouge. Ce rouge qui te hante. Ce rouge mortel. Mais plus rien n'a d'importance. Cet instant vous est précieux. Tu le sais. Parce que cet instant devait également se produire. La marche du Destin avait démarrée il y a bien longtemps de cela. Et aujourd'hui, toi, Munakata Reisi, Roi Bleu, tu y mettais fin. Tu arrêtais la machine infernale qui n'avait cessé de vous lier. Tu coupais le fil rouge de son destin à lui.

Son sang continue de couler. Ta main en est pleine. Le rouge pourpre de son destin laisse ses empreintes sur tes doigts. Sur ton cœur. Il pose alors sa tête sur ton épaule. Sa respiration est de plus en plus saccadée. La chaleur qu'il dégageait habituellement devient tiède. Le froid ambiant réussi à t'arracher un frisson discret à cet instant. Ou alors, c'est le fait de sentir sa vie te glisser entre les doigts. Tu ne sais pas.

Ce que tu sais en revanche, c'est qu'il commence à partir. La faucheuse vient pour prendre son âme apaisée. Le fil se brise. Il éclate en un million de cristaux rouges. Ses muscles se contractent en un dernier effort. Il s'en va. Il t'abandonne ici. La flamme de la vie s'éteint. Le feu disparaît pour ne laisser que la glace. Le ciel perd sa couleur rougeoyante. Puis il rend son dernier soupir. Le Roi Rouge n'est plus.

Et toi, le Roi Bleu tu restes là. Tu restes là sans bouger un seul muscle. Tu restes là avec le poids de son corps inanimé sur ton épaule. Tu viens de tuer, Munakata. Tu viens d'ôter la vie à ton rival. A ton ennemi. Ton ami. Tu viens de couper le fil du destin qui vous liait. Tu as perdu celui pour lequel tu prenais plaisir à vivre. Alors tu essayes d'assimiler.

Oui tu essayes de digérer sa mort. Tu tentes de retrouver tes esprits. Alors que celui que tu as tué glisse soudainement de ton épaule. Il s'écrase alors violement sur la fine couche de neige teintée de rouge. Rouge. Rouge le fil de son destin. Rouge le lieu de son sommeil éternel.

Tu autorises une larme à couler le long de ta joue froide. Tu autorises cette seule et unique perle d'eau salée à démontrer la peine qui t'envahit. Car tu sais qu'il n'y a personne. Seul les flocons blancs seront témoins de ta tristesse.

Tu essuies alors rapidement la lame de ton épée. La lame de l'arme qui lui a pris son souffle de vie. Tu tentes de nettoyer tout ce rouge qui parsème l'éclat argenté de ton épée. Tu laves ta tristesse, et ton désarroi en effectuant ce geste. Tu laisses derrière toi ce qui appartient désormais au passé.

Le sang sur tes mains a déjà séché. Alors tu abandonnes l'idée de l'essuyer. Parce que ce rouge est la preuve de sa libération. Tu as réussi à libérer son âme torturée. Parce que ce rouge, c'est le rouge du destin qui vous lie.


End file.
